The Wish
by KJ
Summary: Kat made a wish that changes the world. But will it be to her benefit, or will it cost the lives of the people she loves most.


**Authors note: **This story takes place directly after Pink Dilemma, so if you need a refresher check that story out. And if you're confused of how we got here in the first place, definitely read the last few paragraphs. This is probably the fastest I've ever done an entire story. See what happens when you are without inernet and cable for a week :) So anyway, I hope you guys enjoy.  
Also, the last little bit of Pink Dilemma (like the last paragraph or two) came to me while watching an older episode of Buffy called "The Wish". So yes, the concept of this fic comes from the Buffy episode.

Power Rangers Zeo  
"The Wish"

Carri Hillard awoke from her slumber. She turned and looked at her alarm clock. It was time for her to get up so that she could meet with her friends. She sat up on her bed and stretched. Slowly she crawled out of the bed and hopped in the shower. Carri spent time letting the hot water wake her up. Then she quickly got out and got dressed, putting on a cute white top with spaghetti straps, a pair of capris, and white sandals. She glanced at herself one last time in the mirror before she opened her bedroom door and went out into the world.

The house seemed quiet and eerie. Not a soul was home. Not even her best friend, which was to be expected as she had probably ran out early to spend time with her boyfriend. Carri went downstairs and gathered her things, then walked out the front door locking it behind her. It was a beautiful morning, and she thought about walking to the park. But she wanted to get there on time, so she turned to her car pulling the keys out of her pocket.

Really she just loved driving her car. Her parents had given her a silver Spyder for her eighteenth birthday. Up until that point, she had spent most of her life walking. She hopped in the car and put the top down, then took off. Within minutes she was at Angel Grove Park. She pulled her car up next to her friends, then got out and made her way over to her group.

"Hey!", she called waving to them as she approached

"Hey!", Kimberly Heart yelled back. Then she turned to the others. "See I told you she would be here on time. She's even early."

"Hey I'm always on time.", Carri protested

Matt Drake laughed. "You see it wasn't really that we were debating if you were going to be here on time, it's that if you were going to get out of bed in time to be here on time."

"Haha funny.", Carri said as she approached her friends. She put her arms around her boyfriend and gave him a kiss. "Hey."

"Hello.", Jason Lee Scott replied returning the kiss. Carri leaned up against him and he put his arm around her.

"Hey now they'll be none of that.", Joshua Hillard said with a smile as he put his arms around Kim

"Whatever.", Carri said smiling and rolling her eyes. It had been weird to hang out with her brother and have him watch her every move. But ever since he had been dating Kim, that had been the situation.

Jerry Millwood walked over hand in hand with his girlfriend who he had met in college. "So when are we going to get this show on the road?"

"As soon as everybody else gets here.", Kim replied

"Well I'm here now so the party can really start.", Zack Taylor said as he approached with their remaining two friends, Luke Wright and John Blackmond

Luke smiled. "Well it looks like we are all here now."

Carri looked around and realized they were right. Well almost everyone was here. Billy and Trini were part of their group, but they weren't here. They had gone to Harvard for school, and were still there taking summer classes. And of course, John and Matt had girlfriends from college who couldn't make it out that day. Carri looked over at her friends and smiled. She loved these guys to death.

Of course they hadn't seen each other as much as they would have liked the past year. They hardly saw Billy and Trini at all. They tried to get together with the others at least every other weekend during school, but it was usually only one weekend a month because they were so busy. Carri saw Jason, Kim, Josh and Matt because they all went to USC together. Luke and Zack attended UCLA together, while John and Jerry both went to a community college in Angel Grove. But they did talk to each other all the time and try and make time to get together.

Carri smiled as she thought about how they all met. They had been friends for five years. It almost didn't happen that way. But she couldn't be happier that it did.

_Flashback _

It was Carri's first day of her freshman year at Angel Grove High. She almost didn't get to go to Angel Grove High. She almost had to go to school in New York. Her dad got an opportunity, but he didn't take it. Not because he didn't want to, but because his brother in Australia had been in an accident, paralyzing him from the waist down. Being an ocean away was far enough, he didn't want to move to the other side of the country in case his brother needed him.

So Carri and Josh got to stay in Angel Grove. And her father eventually got what he wanted. He met and befriended Jerry Bruckheimer, who helped him start his own production company in L.A., which was much more successful than he could have ever imagined. And much to the contrary of what the kids would say, who stay in LA during the school year, it isn't a bad commute from Angel Grove, so Josh and Carri lived in Angel Grove while their father worked in LA.

Carri went to Angel Grove High with her friends Matt, Luke, Jerry and John. They also went with the boys girlfriends, but those changed constantly. She was the only girl in that fivesome that was there forever. Carri walked into the cafeteria on the first day of school. After she got lunch, she headed over to the long table her friends were sitting at, then took a seat beside Matt. She glanced over to her side before she sat down, then she did a double take when she saw who was standing near her.

"Zack and Trini?", she called out

The two whipped their heads in her direction. "Carri?", Zack asked. "Is that you?"

"In the flesh.", she replied as she went over and hugged two old friends

"It's good to see you.", Trini Kwan said

Carri gestured to all the empty seats at the table. "Have a seat."

"Well we are waiting for some other friends of ours.", Zack replied

"They're welcome to sit too.", she told him

The threesome stood there chatting for a minute then Zack called to a group of people, who made their way over to the table. "Carri meet our friends. We've known these guys for a long time. This is Jason Scott, Kim Heart and Billy Cranston."

"Nice to meet you guys.", Carri said

Jason smiled at her. "Nice to meet you too."

"Oh and these are my friends. Matt Drake, Luke Wright, Sarah Foster, Jerry Millwood, John Blackmond and Jenny Smith.", Carri said motioning to the other end of the table. A chorus of hello's came from them.

"What are you guys waiting for? Have a seat.", Luke said to Zack and Trini and their friends

Everyone sat down and started to eat lunch As they ate, a group of juniors approached the table. One stood behind Matt and Carri. "Freshman.", Josh said teasing the group

"Aw shut up.", Carri replied

"And you.", Josh said turning to Matt. "I heard you broke my sisters heart. Am I going to have to kick your ass?"

"What?", Matt questioned

Carri turned around and hit her brother. "Maybe you should pay attention to me when I talk. I said we both wanted to be free in high school so we both broke up with each other."

Josh laughed. "I know, I know.", he said as he looked around the table. He smiled at Kim. "Who are your friends?"

"Jason, Kim, Billy, Trini and Zack.", she replied as she pointed to each of them

"Nice to meet you.", Josh said. He smiled in Kim's direction one more time before he took off with his friends.

Once Josh had left, the table started to eat lunch and have conversation. "So are we still good for the movies Friday night?", asked Jerry

"But of course.", Matt replied then looked over at Carri's new friends. "Would you guys like to come?"

"That would be fun.", Jason said

"Yes it would be nice to get out on Friday.", Billy agreed

"I thought we were going to the beach this weekend?", questioned John

"No man keep up with the times. We're doing both.", Luke replied

"But we are not going to the beach on Saturday.", Carri said

John glared at her. "And why not?"

Carri smiled. "Because that huge new mall opened in San Francisco and mom promised to take me on Saturday."

"New mall?", Kim asked perking up. "I've heard about that it sounds awesome."

"You should come with us.", Carri replied. "I mean, mom kind of keeps up with fashion but it would be way cool to have somebody with me who was my age."

Kim smiled. "Really? That would be fun I'd love to go."

"So then we're going on Sunday?", Matt asked

"Absolutely. A little surf, a little tanning... who turns that down.", Carri said

"Don't forget about volleyball.", Luke added

Carri turned to the others. "What about you guys? Do you play volleyball?"

"Of course.", Zack said

Billy smiled. "Some of us don't play that well, but we play."

"Well that doesn't matter. You guys should come down with us.", Carri replied

"That sounds good.", Trini said and the others agreed

The eating and talking continued, but now there were conversations going on within the entire group as everybody got to know each other.

_End Flashback _

Carri smiled. At that one day at lunch, they all became friends and haven't looked back since. Of course, some of the relationships were less instant. Carri and Jason were the first of the new group to start seeing each other, but that wasn't until almost the end of their freshman year. Josh had found Kim cute from the start, but it wasn't until he started college and they were juniors that he actually asked her out on a date. Billy had liked Trini for years, but he waited until they were seniors in high school to ask her out.

Carri was pulled back into the present by Jason. He grabbed her hand and led her off, behind the others. He looked down at her and smiled. "You here today?", he asked

She swung his hand and smiled back at him as they walked. "I'm here. I was just thinking about how we all met."

"I'll never forget that day. It changed all our lives for the better.", he said as he let go of Carri's hand and put his arm around her, pulling her in close. "Come on, let's eat." Jason said as he walked her over to the huge picnic blanket and sat down with their friends

* * *

High above on the moon, a figure watched the teens with great interest. "Zeddie something's wrong.", Rita said as she stepped back from her telescope and looked at her husband

"What is it now?", Zedd asked as he stood up and took a look for himself

"Carri's with Jason, Kim's with Carri's brother and Rocky and Tommy are nowhere to be found.", Rita explained

Zedd tried his best to assess the situation. He finished spying and turned back to his wife. "You're right, something is wrong with the rangers."

"Finster!", Rita screeched

Upon hearing his name, Finster hurried to the throne room. "Yes my queen?"

"Find out what's going on with those rangers. And fast!", Rita ordered

"Yes of course.", Finster said as he took off to find the answers to Rita's questions

* * *

Katherine Hillard was in Australia, boarding a plane for the states, more specifically Angel Grove. She sat down in her seat thinking about everything that had happened. She remembered being evil, her friends rescuing her, the fight with Carri, making wishes out loud. Wishes that apparently someone had listened to because she woke up this morning in her old home in Australia.

She wished that the Power Rangers didn't exist. She didn't know if that had come true. But that was her first wish. She had made two. Maybe that wish was overridden by the second wish. Because Earth still stood, which means Rita didn't take it over. But her second wish was that she never came to Angel Grove. And that had happened, she knew that. She wasn't sure yet if it was worth it. Her father had become paralyzed from the waist down, which is why they never entertained the idea of moving. But now she was going to Angel Grove. To live with her cousin, who she assumed she was still good friends with, and to attend a community college.

She remembered absolutely everything about the way things should be and nothing about the way things were. She wondered if the others would remember. And who was on the team. What was the team? Could she just go to Angel Grove and ask? No that might freak them out. And if she wished them into some sort of new, better world, she wouldn't want to do that.

There was nothing she could do now. She would have to wait until she landed to get answers to her questions. Kat sighed as she leaned back into her seat and closed her eyes, dozing off.

* * *

The groups fun afternoon in the park ended around three. Some of the couples went off to do other things, while the single boys took off in search of, well, girls. Jason climbed in the passengers side of Carri's car as she took of and headed back towards her house. Carri parked the car in the driveway and the duo went inside.

Carri walked in and saw her mom curled up in her favorite chair reading a book. "Hey mom."

"Hi Mrs. Hillard.", Jason greeted her as well

"Hi honey, hi Jason. How was the park?", Becky Hillard asked as she looked up from her book. She smiled at the two teenagers. She loved Jason to death and she was so happy to see her daughter with someone like him.

"It was fun. We had lunch. We played games.", Carri replied

"Where are Josh and Kim?", Mrs. Hillard asked. She had enjoyed Kim's company from the first time she met her, driving the kids to the mall. She knew that she would become best friends with her daughter. She didn't know she would date her son, but that was alright with her.

Carri shrugged in response. Jason glanced at his girlfriend. "You can't ask her these questions she never pays attention.", Jason teased his girlfriend. Mrs. Hillard laughed as Jason continued. "Anyway, I think they went to catch a movie."

"Sounds like fun.", Mrs. Hillard replied. "Don't forget that you have to pick Katherine up from the airport at five."

"I know mom. We were going to go over there soon. We just thought we'd hang here until it was time to leave."

"Ok hon.", her mother replied. With that, Jason and Carri disappeared and in a few seconds Mrs. Hillard heard them thumping up the stairs.

Jason and Carri spent the next hour and some in the Hillard's huge bonus room. Anything you could think of doing was in there. Of course, the kids wanted a huge TV which their father obliged to. Then Josh had to have both a Playstation and a Nintendo 64. Then Carri filled the room full of board games, and her father put a computer in there and all of the sudden it was a great place to hang out.

At around four fifteen, Jason and Carri came rushing down the stairs and flew out the door toward the airport. Mrs. Hillard smiled as the kids ran by. The duo jumped in the car and Carri started the engine, then they took off. They arrived in Kat's terminal just minutes before her plane touched down.

"Are you excited?", Jason asked as they sat down in the terminal chairs waiting for her to get there

"Yeah. Kat and I have always been so close.", Carri replied. "I just hope that she gets along with everyone."

Jason smiled. "If she's anything like you I'm sure she will."

Carri smiled back at him, then curled up next to Jason as they waited for the plane to touch down. A few minutes later the aircraft arrived and the door opened as people came flooding out. Carri recognized her cousin immediately. "Kat!", she exclaimed as she jumped out of her seat and rushed over to her, giving her cousin a huge hug

"Carri!", Kat said returning the hug. The way Carri greeted her, she didn't think she remembered anything about the other reality but she wasn't positive yet.

"It's so good to see you.", Carri said as she took a step back and looked at her cousin

Kat smiled. "It's good to see you too.", she said. Kat saw a figure walk up and stand beside Carri, slipping his arm around her waist. Kat looked at him curiously.

Carri saw the look on Kat's face as she glanced at her boyfriend. She smiled at her cousin as she introduced them. "Kat this is my boyfriend Jason Scott. And Jason, this is my cousin Katherine Hillard."

"Nice meeting you.", Jason said as he extended his hand

Kat hesitated before taking it. "Nice meeting you too.", she said. It was going to be weird being introduced to people she already knew

"Let's go get your bags.", Carri suggested as the duo took off and led Kat to the baggage claim

Kat looked at Jason and Carri. It was so weird to see her with him. How much had the time line changed? She had to ask. "So what about Rocky?"

"Huh?", Carri said giving her a strange look

"You know, Rocky.", Kat repeated

Carri made a face. "I don't know anybody by that name."

"Yes we do. Remember.", Jason said as he pulled his girlfriend over and looked at her

She looked up at him and thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, karate Rocky. What about him?"

"Never mind.", Kat said. It had quickly become obvious that a lot of things were different from the way she remembered them.

"That's a strange question to ask. I didn't think I'd ever mentioned him to you.", Carri replied. Kat had her curiosity stirring now.

"It must have been someone else who mentioned a Rocky to me. I could have sworn it was you, but I must be mistaken.", Kat said smiling

"No Rocky's here. Just Jason.", Carri said as she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She only knew Rocky casually. He competed in a lot of the same regional karate tournaments that Jason competed in. They usually all hung out during tournaments. Her and Jason, their friends which always came to cheer him on, Rocky DeSantos and Adam Park who were friends who both competed, and their friend Aisha Campbell, along with Tommy Oliver and his girlfriend. In fact, they would see them all at the tournament that was going to be this weekend.

"I'll figure it out eventually. I bet it was Christina who called me talking about a Rocky.", Kat said as she approached the baggage claim. Kat watched as the light came on and the bags started coming out. She glanced back at her cousin, who was busy with Jason. She grinned as she turned back to watch for her bags. She just couldn't get over the two of them together. But they were so close in her reality, that it made sense that if you remove Rocky and Emily from the picture, they would have a chance.

Kat collected her two bags and walked back over to her cousin. "I'm ready when you are.", she said

"Let's go then.", Carri replied

Kat let Carri lead her to the car. Kat was looking around for a yellow Mustang, and was surprised when Carri stopped in front of a silver Eclipse Spyder.

"This is the car mom and dad got me.", she said as she popped open the trunk and Jason helped her get her bags in

"It's nice.", Kat replied. She watched as Jason hopped into the backseat, and Carri into the drivers seat, leaving Kat with the passengers seat.

They didn't talk much as they let the wind whip through their hair on the way home. As they pulled up to Carri's house, Kat was surprised by how big it was. Her father must have done well for himself even without moving to New York. Carri parked the car in the driveway and got out. Jason helped get the bags back out of the trunk, and then the trio went inside.

"Kat it's so good to see you.", Mrs. Hillard said as she got up and walked over to give her a hug

"It's good to see you too Aunt Becky.", Kat replied returning the hug

Jonathan Hillard walked out into the living room fresh from a long day at work. "Kat I haven't seen you since... well it's been a long time.", he said giving her a hug as well. The last time he had visited her was when his brother had the accident.

"Too long.", Kat agreed as she hugged her Uncle

"Is that the Kat?", Josh asked as he arrived in the living room from upstairs

Jason and Carri laughed at Josh's wrestling reference. He had always been obsessed with the WWF, mostly thanks to some other cousins of theirs. But it had gotten worse since those cousins were actually wrestling in WWF matches.

Kat smiled. "In the flesh.", she replied as she went over and gave him a hug. As she broke away from her cousin, she saw a familiar female appear from behind him.

Josh glanced back at what she was looking at. "This is my girlfriend, Kimberly Heart."

She smiled as she extended her hand. "Call me Kim.", she said

"I'm Kat.", she replied as she shook it. So in this new world, Kim wasn't with Tommy. Kat couldn't help but wonder what had happened to him. Did he even exist in their lives here?

"See ever since you two have been dating, Kim's not my friend anymore. She's your girlfriend. You know if it weren't for me, there would be no you.", Carri pointed out with a smile on her face

Kim laughed. "That's true. On both accounts. Without me befriending Carri first, Josh and I wouldn't have had a chance. And, Josh is kind of possessive."

"Hey now.", Josh said. Kim smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

"I have an idea.", Mr. Hillard said. All the kids looked at him. "To celebrate Kat coming to Angel Grove, let's go out to dinner."

"Sounds like a plan to me.", Carri replied

Jason nodded. "That will be fun.", he said as the others echoed his sentiments

"Just give me a few minutes and I'll be ready to go.", Mr. Hillard said as he turned and walked upstairs

Kat took a look at the two couples in the room. She had so many questions she didn't know where to start. She paused for a moment while she figured out what she wanted to ask first. "So, how long have you guys known each other?"

Carri smiled. "Since the first day of our freshman year. I met Kim, Jason and another guy Billy through Zack and Trini, who I have known for a long time. Then they all became friends with Matty and them, who you met once when you came here when you were younger."

Kat nodded. "I remember Matt and the other guys you hung out with.", she said. She paused for a moment before she asked the next question. She was probably supposed to know the answer already, so she had to make sure she asked the question right. "I know you've told me before, but refresh my memory. How long have you guys been together?"

"Me and Jase? A little over four years now. Those two, what is it around three years?", Carri asked looking in Kim and Josh's direction

"Yup.", Kim replied with a grin on her face. "Well it will be three years in October."

Kat smiled. "You guys both are having a good run at it."

"Well it's easy when you find someone you love so much.", Jason told her as he wrapped his arms around Carri and gave her a kiss

Kat couldn't help but grin as Jason did that, and then Josh wrapped his arms around Kim. These guys were all so cute together. In the reality they remembered, neither couple even existed. Maybe Kat had made it a better place.

Mr. Hillard came back down the stairs. "Is everybody ready?", he asked. Everyone nodded. The group of seven then went out the door and climbed into cars to go out to dinner.

* * *

The next morning Carri woke up early. She was planning on gathering Kim and Kat to go down to the Youth Center. Sign ups for the tournament were today, and she always enjoyed watching Jason practice. Plus it was always fun to go to the Youth Center for Ernie's famous burgers and smoothies.

Carri bounced down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Kim was already sitting having breakfast. "You ready to go to the Youth Center?", she asked as she poured herself a bowl of cereal

"Yup. I think Josh is going to come by in a little bit.", Kim told her

"Yeah that's what the others said. Well Zack and Luke will probably be by early. Matt too I think. I don't know about Jerry and John.", Carri said

Kim nodded. "Is Kat coming?"

"Yeah. At least I told her last night she was. She should be up any second now.", Carri replied as she took her cereal and sat down beside Kim

"She seems like a really nice person.", Kim told her

Carri smiled. "I'm glad you think that. I was hoping that she would be able to get along with everyone else."

"I don't think that will be a problem.", Kim replied

There was a few seconds of silence before Carri spoke again. "So you and Josh have plans tonight?"

Kim shook her head no. "What about you guys?"

"You know Jase. Tournament weekend. Drink lots of fluids, get plenty of rest."

Kim laughed. "So I take that as a no."

"Hey we should have a girls night tonight.", Carri suggested

"That would be fun.", Kim said

Carri looked up as Kat came into the kitchen. "How about it Kat? Girls night tonight?"

Kat smiled at them. "Sure, that would be fun."

Kat fixed herself breakfast and sat down at the table with the other two girls. The three of them continued talking and eating, then when the food was done they all climbed into the car and headed to the Youth Center.

Carri pulled the car up in front of the building. "Welcome to the Angel Grove Youth Center. It never this packed except for when Ernie hosts a tournament."

Kat nodded. It had been a long time since she had heard of that place hosting tournaments, but she was glad to see that here it was still doing it. Carri and Kim led them in the door and to a table where two girls were sitting. The two girls waved at them, and they waved back.

"Here we are again.", Carri said smiling as they approached the table

The one girl Kat recognized grinned. "Yup. Boys and their tournaments.", Aisha Campbell replied smiling

Carri turned to Kat. "Guys this is my cousin Katherine Hillard. Kat, this is Aisha Campbell and Sharon Davis. Aisha hangs around those to boys over there, Adam Park and Rocky DeSantos.", Carri said as she paused and pointed to them. "And Sharon's boyfriend is the guy standing beside Jason, Tommy Oliver."

Kat smiled as she saw Tommy. "So are those guys all friends?", she asked

"Tournament friends.", Sharon replied and Aisha, Carri and Kim nodded

"They spar with each other for practice before the tournament.", Aisha added. "And usually we all go out for food after the tournament. And by all, I am including your mess of friends."

Kim laughed. "What can we say, we all love to cheer on Jason."

Aisha smiled. "I think you guys just like the opportunity to get together and be loud."

"That too.", Kim replied grinning

"Guys I'll be right back.", Carri said. "I'm going to let Jase know I'm here." Carri left the foursome at the table and wondered over to the area where the boys were sparing. They were taking a break for the moment drinking water.

"Carri, hey.", Jason said as she approached him

"Hey babe. I told you I'd make it.", she said as she walked over and gave him a kiss

Jason smiled. "Well you know how you are. It's a matter of you waking up on time to make it."

Tommy grinned at her. "Don't feel bad, I'm late for everything. Ask Sharon."

Carri laughed. "I just might have to.", she said as she looked at Tommy. "Hey Tommy, it's good to see you again.", she told him as she turned to look at the other two boys. "And Rocky, Adam, glad you guys came out. Because you know, that the tournaments just aren't as fun without you."

Adam laughed. "Why thank you."

Rocky smiled at her. He had always thought she was cute, but could never do anything because she's always been taken. "Well we're glad you're here. Even though you didn't come to cheer for us."

"I can't cheer for you. I have to cheer for Jason. Sorry.", she replied with a fake frown on her face

"Yeah yeah.", Rocky said smiling

"So is the cheering squad going to be here for this one?", Tommy asked. He wasn't really concerned with the entire group of them. Just Kim. He always enjoyed talking to her. If the circumstances were different, if he lived near her, she would be the girl he would want to ask out on a date.

Carri smiled. "But of course. Kim's here now. And my cousin Kat." She turned to Jason then continued talking. "I'll let you guys get back to practicing."

"See you later.", he replied as he leaned in for a kiss

"Later.", she told him as she walked of. She went back over to the table the girls were sitting at. Kat and Kim had made themselves comfortable. Carri was pleased that Kat was fitting in so well. Carri went over and sat down with them, then the girls continued chatting and watching the boys practice.

* * *

Finster walked into Rita and Zedd's throne room with some news. "I know what is wrong with the rangers.", he said

"Goodie. Do tell.", Rita encouraged him

"Well it seems as though they aren't the rangers anymore.", Finster replied

"What?", Zedd asked snapping his head to Rita's assistant. He now had his full attention.

"From what I can tell, the rangers don't have their powers. Which would make sense, since the Command Center is still standing. Without Alpha or Zordon.", Finster explained

"How did this happen?", asked Rita

"I think one of the rangers made a wish. I can't be certain which one, but somebody wished a different world upon the rangers.", Finster told her

Rita looked puzzled. "That can't be right. If someone made a wish, wouldn't we be different too?"

"Apparently the wish was fulfilled with weak magic.", Finster replied, "It only affected Earth. So as far as you are concerned, things happened the way you remembered."

"But they didn't.", Rita pointed out

Finster nodded. "Precisely."

Zedd glared at Finster. "So what exactly does this mean for us?"

"Nothing. Except that now there are no rangers protecting the planet."

"You mean, I can go down and conquer Earth and there will be noone there to stop me?", Zedd asked

"Yes my lord.", Finster replied

Zedd laughed. "With the failure with Kat I thought this was going to be another lost week. But it looks as though this week isn't going to be so bad after all. Goldar!"

Goldar came rushing in on Zedd's request. "Yes Lord Zedd?"

"Get me a good monster.", he said. "And prepare our forces for an attack."

Goldar nodded and bowed before taking off.

"I'm so excited Zeddie. Finally we will be able to take over the world.", Rita said smiling

"Yes and we will start by destroying the former power rangers. Then nothing will stand in our way.", Zedd replied laughing and looking over at the Earth

* * *

Lord Trey of Triforia sat uneasily in Pyramidas. He had been trying all day to touch base with Zordon, but he wasn't answering any of his pages. He scanned Earth. All preliminary scans showed that there were no problems, but he knew that was wrong.

He had done a scan for the rangers based on their zeo energy and come up with nothing. He couldn't find the zeo crystals, not on Earth or in the galaxy. This combined with the fact that Zordon and Alpha weren't responding worried him. If evil had invaded Earth, he would know. So what was it exactly that was wrong?

The only thing he could think of was that Callisto had taken the rangers to somewhere that his sensors couldn't pick up. But he had spoken with Billy yesterday, and Billy told him that he had beefed up the security in the Power Chamber. So even if she had captured the rangers, she wouldn't have been able to do anything to Alpha or Zordon, so he should still be able to contact them.

That only left him with one option. To go to Earth and see for himself. Trey set the coordinates for the planet into Pyramidas, then took off as fast as he could, hoping to find some answers.

* * *

The group of friends spend most of the day in the Youth Center, watching the boys, hanging out, and of course enjoying Ernie's food. Around mid afternoon, the boys were finished and everybody took off, with Carri and Jason and their friends leading the way.

"We're glad you guys decided to come out to the park with us. You're going to enjoy it.", Jason said towards his friends from the tournament

"Well we are willing to try anything that will get our minds cleared and ready for the tournament.", Tommy replied

Zack laughed. "I don't know how much of that there will be with me here."

"That's ok. We'll leave the boys to whatever it is they think they're doing, then we can take off and go have some real fun.", Kim replied smiling

Luke held his hand up. "That's right, I've got a frisbee.", he said waiving it around

Suddenly a figure appeared before them. "Welcome to your worst nightmare.", the monster said

Kim squealed. "Oh my gosh what's that?"

"I am the Terminator and I am here to take you out.", the monster replied

Jason grabbed Carri's hand. "Run!", he yelled as he took off with her. They watched as the monster fired beams at them and their friends. Carri and Jason managed to duck behind a car, trying to catch their breath.

"Do you think he's following us?", Carri asked

"I don't know.", Jason replied. "I don't know what he is or where he came from."

Suddenly another figure appeared beside them. Carri smiled. "Kat! Thank God you're ok."

"I think everybody else is alright. They're trying to hide too though.", Kat said. She looked at the duo. "It's alright. You guys can go ahead and take care of this creep."

"What?", Carri asked looking oddly at her cousin. "Have you lost your marbles?"

"Morph. Go ahead, I'll explain later.", Kat said

Carri made a face. "Morph? What the hell are you taking about? This monster is trying to kill us and you've gone insane."

"So you guys aren't the Power Rangers?", Kat asked

"What are Power Rangers?", Jason replied to her question with one of his own.

"Oh God what have I done.", Kat whispered. She looked at the couple, who were obviously scared to death. She sighed. She knew what she had to do. "I'm going to go distract the Terminator over there. You guys just get out of here."

"Kat no! You really have gone crazy. You can't do that!", Carri exclaimed

"I have to. This is all my fault. I wished on that stupid stone and... well there's nothing I can do about it now but try and fix it.", Kat said as she started to stand. "Now go. I know this sounds crazy, but try and make it to the desert. Maybe Alpha and Zordon will see you, maybe it's not too late."

With that, Kat took off running back into the open field. She called toward the Terminator to get his attention. The monster turned and looked at her and then he attacked. Carri stood up from her hiding space to try and figure out what was going on. Jason was watching all their friends take off. He grabbed Carri by the hand. "Come on, let's go meet up with the others. Try Kat's idea. It's all we've got."

Carri stood frozen as she watched what was unfolding in the middle of the park. Kat and the monster were fighting. Kat didn't stand a chance. The monster took out some sort of weapon and sliced her in half. Carri's eyes grew wide as she saw what happened. Tears started to flow.

"I'm sorry baby but we have to go now.", Jason said as he gently pulled her away

Carri was jerked back into reality by Jason and she took off running with him. They quickly caught up to the others. "Is everyone alright?", Jason asked

Josh nodded. "Yeah."

"Kat gave us an idea before... well anyway I say we follow it.", Jason said

"Well we've got nothing else.", Rocky replied

The rest of the group nodded in agreement and started to walk off. Before they got to far, they found themselves surrounded.

"This is the day we have been waiting for.", Goldar said holding his sword in the air triumphantly

Rito chuckled. "Now you guys are in serious trouble. Get 'em tengas." With that, Rito and Goldar watched as the birds advanced on the group.

"There are some things I want to take care of myself.", Goldar said walking over towards Tommy, who was trying to fight off the tenga warriors. "Now finally I will be able to destroy you."

Tommy looked up at him, frightened and confused. "I think you have me mistaken for someone else."

Goldar laughed. "This is better than I had hoped for.", he told him as he attacked

Tommy didn't stand a chance against Goldar. He could hear his girlfriend screaming his name in the background. He didn't know what to do. He tried to fight him, but he had no weapons. Suddenly someone jumped onto Goldar's back. Tommy couldn't tell who until the oversized monkey threw the girl onto the ground in front of him.

Aisha looked around as her back hit the pavement. She didn't know what she was doing, she had just seen the monkey attack Tommy and she thought he was going to kill him so she jumped on his back. Maybe it wasn't the smartest idea. Aisha scrambled to get back before it was too late.

Goldar was furious that she had tried to interfere and with one swift movement of his sword, he finished her off.

"No!", Tommy screamed as he lunged at Goldar. He instantly realized that was a mistake. He hadn't been able to get any offense going, mostly defense. And when he lunged at his opponent, he saw him pull his sword back. Tommy couldn't stop in time as the blade plunged through his chest.

Goldar laughed as he through Tommy's lifeless body on top of Aisha's. Then he walked off to see what other damage he could do.

Noone in the fight was faring well. Although, most of them were unaware of what had happened. Kim and Carri were trying to fight tengas together. Both girls had lost track of where their boys went. As Kim and Carri pushed the birds off of them, the skeleton appeared between them and shoved them apart. Both girls hit the pavement and were slow to get up.

More tengas instantly covered the girls. Goldar watched the action, and saw this as an opportunity to get rid of another annoying ranger. He took his sword out and ran towards the yellow ranger.

Rocky saw Carri covered in tengas. He also saw the gold monkey running after her. He knew she couldn't see him coming. He had to do something, to try and help her. Rocky pushed a tenga out of the way and ran towards her. "Carri look out!", he yelled

Carri never heard him. In fact, she never knew he was there until he leaped out in front of her, taking the blow from Goldar's sword. She watched as he fell in front of her. She had no time to react as Jason ran by, grabbing her hand and pulling her away. Then he led her over towards Kim, and helped Kim get free of the tengas. The trio ran over towards the others, trying to assess the damages so far.

As everyone regrouped, Rito, Goldar and the Tengas advanced on those who were left. The group tried to back up, but they were backing up towards the wall. Just as they thought all hope was lost, a black streak flew through the air and landed in between them and the bad guys. As the black light faded, a figure in black spandex stood there.

"I suggest you leave them alone.", Trey said glaring at Zedd's crew

Goldar glared at him. "What are you going to do about it?"

"It's time for a gold rush!", Trey yelled as he attacked

The closely huddled group watched as this figure zapped all the birds that had been attacking, then took on the monkey and the skeleton. It wasn't long into the fight before the monkey and skeleton left. The figure in spandex turned towards the group.

"Who are you?", asked Matt

"I am Lord Trey of Triforia, although I hope that some of you are aware of that already.", Trey said looking at the group. He sighed. The looks on their faces was enough. Nobody knew who he was. He looked at the rangers, both past and present. He had to get them to the Power Chamber. "Jason, Zack, Adam, Kim and Carri, I need you to come with me."

Josh looked at the ones who were selected. He wouldn't let them go with this strange alien. "I don't think so."

"I am afraid we don't have a choice. The world is in danger.", Trey replied

Zack looked at him strangely. "What can we do about it?"

"Come with me and you'll find out."

"What about us?", Luke asked

Trey looked at the rest of them. "Go home. Lock yourselves in. They are not after you.", he replied. Zedd would have no reason to go after the rest of them. It's the former rangers that he wants dead. "The next time I see you will be in the Power Chamber.", he said referencing the rangers. With that he took off for Pyramidas, so that he could teleport the rangers in.

A few seconds later the group of five were standing in the middle of some strange area. The man in black spandex reappeared beside them. "Welcome to the...", Trey paused and looked around. This was the Command Center. And there was no Alpha and Zordon. Something was very wrong. "This is the Command Center. Home of the Power Rangers."

"What are the Power Rangers?", asked Jason. This was the second time he had heard them mentioned that day.

"You are. Well, were.", Trey replied. He reached down to his belt and pulled something out. It was a memory card from Pyramidas. He had recorded all of his encounters with the Zeo rangers. He put the card into the Command Center's system and had the rangers turn to face the viewing globe.

They were shocked to see the images that came up before them. There were more hero's in spandex. And those hero's were them. Trey let some more of the clips play before he stopped it. Trey turned toward the only person not on his card. "Zack I am told that you were a ranger long before I was ever on this planet.", he told him.

Trey knew they would have to accept who they were. Now the trick was going to be to get them powers. "Stay here, I will return.", Trey told him

The others watched as he took off through one of the doors. When he left they looked at each other. "This is impossible. I... we did this?", Kim asked

"It's unbelievable.", Jason said in awe of everything. He was a superhero. He fought the forces of evil every day.

"I don't know.", Adam said. "I mean, this can't be right."

"It would make sense.", Zack replied. "Those guys trying to kill us, they must have known who we were."

"Kat knew.", Carri whispered. She spoke again, only louder this time. "Kat wasn't crazy. She knew all along."

Jason put an arm around her. "It's ok. We'll find out what happened, we'll fix it."

Trey appeared a few seconds later with a box in his hand. He couldn't believe what he had found hidden inside the Command Center, without anyone guarding it.

Carri looked at him when he walked in. "My cousin Kat, before she died, she spoke of the Power Rangers, of an Alpha and Zordon... she knew."

Trey looked at her oddly. "She was a ranger herself. But if you all didn't remember, how could she?"

"She said this was all her fault.", Carri told him. "She said she wished on some stupid stone."

That was the best news Trey had heard all day. He now knew why everything was wrong. Kat had made a wish. And if he could figure out what she wished on, well maybe he could fix everything. In the meantime, these teens had to be ready to fight. "I will look into that. But for now, you must accept your ranger responsibilities. If you do not, Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa will take over the world."

"That's a lot to ask.", Adam said softly. "I just lost my two best friends and I don't know if I can do it."

"You must do it.", Trey replied. "You are this planet's only hope."

"He's right.", Jason agreed. "We have to. And maybe he can fix everything, change it back the way it's supposed to be. But until then, someone has to protect Earth."

"I'm in.", Zack said. "I don't want to see those creeps running around, hurting our friends anymore."

Carri nodded her head in agreement with Zack. "Me too. For Kat."

Kim smiled at her friend. "Well I'm not going to let you have all the fun. Count me in."

The four friends turned to Adam. He had to agree. He was obviously a ranger once before. He had to do it again. Adam sighed. "I guess I'll help."

The others smiled at him. Trey looked at the rangers and then he opened the box. The rangers peered in to see five coins nestled into a velvet lining. "These are the coins from which you draw your powers. This power comes from the dinosaurs. Each of you will have a dinosaur to call on when it is time to morph."

Trey took the first coin out of the box and turned to Jason. "Jason, you will be the red ranger and the team's leader, drawing your powers from the tyrannosaurs."

Jason ran his finger over the picture of the tyrannosaurs on the front of the coin and smiled.

Trey reached for another coin. "Zack you will be the black ranger, drawing your powers from the mastodon." Zack took his coin as Trey moved on to the next one. "Adam you will be the blue ranger, drawing power from the triceratops."

Adam said nothing as he took his coin. He still wasn't sure yet that he completely wanted to do this, but he almost felt like he had to.

Trey walked over to the girls and handed them their power coins. "Kim you will be the pink ranger, drawing power from the pterodactyl. And Carri, you will be the yellow ranger, drawing your power from the saber tooth tiger."

The girls held their coins and looked at each other, both with smiles on their faces.

Trey smiled as he looked at the teens. He had hoped they could do it. But even if they couldn't, it would be alright. Trey would find the stone and figure out how to reverse Kat's wish. As Trey stood there in thought, the alarm went off. Trey looked over at the viewing globe. "Rangers, it appears as though he will be your first challenge."

The rangers looked in the viewing globe and saw the terminator making trouble for citizens in the park. "That's the monster that killed Kat.", Carri said

"We'll get him.", Zack promised

Jason looked at the others. They were as ready as they were going to be. "It's morphin time!"

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

Trey watched as the five rangers morphed and started to teleport. "Good luck. And may the power protect you.", he said uttering the phrase that he had heard from Zordon so many times before. The gold ranger now needed to get back to Pyramidas. He would try and keep an eye on their fight. But his main objective was to find the wishing stone and get Angel Grove back to normal.

* * *

The five rangers appeared before the Terminator. "Rangers? I thought you guys were long gone."

"Guess again.", Jason said as he ran toward the monster. His friends stood there in shock as they watched him attack.

"Be careful!", Carri called Jason smiled. He had watched the tapes he had an idea of what he was supposed to be doing.

The remaining for rangers made their way towards the monster when they were surrounded by tengas. One ran up to Kim and she took it and threw it aside. "Wow this is way easier in these suits."

"You're telling me.", Carri replied as she kicked one and it went flying backwards

"I could kind of get used to this.", Zack added as he kicked a few more of the birds out of the way

Adam was the first to finish throwing the tengas around. He ran to help the others. "Let's finish these creeps of so we can give Jason a hand."

Kim nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

Trey caught the rangers progress out of the corner of his eye. He was pleased to see that they were catching on to the rangering thing. Zordon only allowed people to be rangers if he felt they were worthy. And that was one thing about the rangers that didn't change, even though they had never had the power.

Trey continued to run scans within Pyramidas. The Earth had definitely been changed and recently. From the looks of it, it was done with weak magic. That was the reason that the rest of the universe had stayed the same. Earth was fortunate for that. If the entire universe had been rewritten, and there were no Power Rangers, Earth would have long since been conquered by Rita Repulsa.

Suddenly the sensors in Pyramidas went crazy. It had found something in Angel Grove Park, near Angel Grove Lake. He hoped that it was Katherine's wishing stone but he couldn't be positive. There was only one way to find out, and that was to go check it out for himself. Trey checked on the rangers. He decided to send a quick communication to them, then go down to the surface and try to figure out what was going on.

* * *

Rita and Zedd watched as five power rangers stood in front of Terminator. "This isn't supposed to be happening!", Zedd yelled. "There are rangers down there!"

"The Gold Ranger must have found the power coins and distributed them to the others.", Goldar explained

Zedd glared at him. "I don't care what happened, I want those power punks destroyed!"

"Zeddie they've never fought before, they might not stand a chance against the Terminator.", Rita pointed out

Zedd sighed as he leaned back against his chair. "I hope you are right. Just in case, Goldar I want you and Rito to go down there and ensure the destruction of those brats."

"Of course my lord.", Goldar said as he went to gather Rito and disappeared

* * *

Jason looked at the others. They had all heard what Trey had said, and now they had to put that into action. "Alright guys, let's do it."

"Power axe!"

"Power bow!"

"Power lance!"

"Power daggers!"

"Power sword!"

The weapons appeared in the rangers hands. "This is too cool.", Carri said as she looked at her daggers

"Let's see how this works.", Kim said as she fired the bow at the monster

The arrow hit the monster and he took a step back. "Well let's see how you like this.", the Terminator said as he fired

The rangers were knocked off their feet, but not hurt. "This is great.", Zack said in awe over what just happened

"Come on let's finish him.", Jason said as he raised his sword and attacked. He was quickly followed by Zack.

The remaining three rangers were heading over to the monster as well when they were intercepted by Rito and Goldar. "Not so fast rangers.", Goldar growled

"This one's mine.", Adam said glaring at him. This was the monster responsible for taking his friends from him. And he was going to make him pay. Adam attacked Goldar with all of his might.

The girls glanced at each other. "So that leaves us with the bag of bones?", Carri asked grinning at her friend

"Sure looks that way.", Kim replied smiling back

Then the two girls, weapons in hand, attacked Rito. Rito stumbled backwards as he was hit. "Hey wait a minute, no fair."

"Seems pretty fair to me.", Carri told him

Rito swung his sword at the girls. Kim stepped back and fired an arrow at him, hitting him in the hand. Rito pulled his hand back. "That hurt!"

"That was the point.", Kim told him as Carri leaped towards him attacking him with her daggers

"I don't have to take this abuse from you. I'm out of here.", Rito said as he teleported off

"I'm going to go help Jase and Zack.", Carri said once Rito was gone

Kim nodded. "I'll go see what I can do to get rid of this overgrown monkey." With that, Kim took off after Goldar, firing her bow as she ran.

Goldar looked up and glared over at her. "Nobody messes with me."

Kim grinned. "Too late.", she said as she attacked

Adam and Kim fought Goldar furiously. "You will never hurt anyone again.", Adam said as he flipped over Goldar and hit him in the back with his axe

Goldar fell forward as Kim slung more arrows at him. Goldar stood up. "This isn't over rangers.", he hissed

Adam glared at him. "I think it is.", he replied as Goldar took off. Adam turned to Kim. "Let's go finish of the Terminator."

Adam and Kim ran to join the others in the fight. Their weapons individually were strong, but not strong enough to bring the monster down.

Zack looked at his friends. "Guys what about what Trey said."

"About combining our weapons?", Jason asked. Zack nodded. Jason smiled. "It's worth a try."

Zack jumped high into the air, weapon in hand. "Power axe!"

"Power bow!", Kim yelled as she jumped up and combined the bow with the axe

"Power lance!", Adam called as he did the same

Carri was the next to jump up and add her weapon. "Power daggers!"

As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Jason quickly jumped up and added his sword to finish of their new weapon. "Power sword!"

All five rangers hit the ground at the same time and looked at the Terminator.

Zack smiled as a joke came to mind that he had to share. "Hasta la vista baby."

"Fire!", all the rangers yelled. Their weapon fired on the monster, and the combined power of the five power weapons was enough to bring down the Terminator.

"All right!", Carri exclaimed

"Now what?", asked Kim

Jason looked up as the smoke cleared. There stood Terminator, as tall as an Angel Grove city scraper. "I don't know, but I don't think this is over yet."

"What are we going to do?", asked Adam as all eyes were fixed on the monster

* * *

Trey teleported into the Command Center, with a stone in hand. This was definitely what was making his sensors go crazy. This had to be Kat's wishing stone. But he wouldn't know for sure until he could run a through scan on it.

He took a quick glance at the rangers before he started working. He was happy he did, as they stood there paralyzed with fear as the Terminator stood stories above them. Trey quickly opened communications lines. "Rangers you have Dinozords. If you call on your Dinozords, they will appear and you can enter them. By combining all the zords you can form the Megazord, which will create a powerful force against a monster of those heights."

"Got it.", Jason said as they ended the transmission

Trey watched as each of the rangers called on their individual Dinozords. As the zords came out, Trey saw them leap into them, and then the zords combined. He smiled as he went back to working on the stone.

The first thing he did with the stone was to run the scan on it. As the scan finished, the results came up. It was definitely a wishing stone. How it got to Angel Grove, he had no idea. He looked up in the Command Centers database to find anything he could about this particular stone.

There wasn't much. From what he could tell, it was created by some sort of demon. He wasn't sure of the details behind the stone. Just that it would grant the person who wished on it up to three wishes, assuming they said their wishes out loud first then threw the stone into water after. Kat must have accidentally wished on the stone, unaware of its power.

Trey looked for ways to reverse the spell. There was a rumor that if you destroyed the stone, it would reverse the last set of wishes it cast. But it was also rumored that if you destroyed the stone, your worst nightmares would come true. Trey wasn't sure what to do. The Earth had power rangers now. He could possibly mentor them, but he didn't think that was right. However he wasn't sure he could destroy the stone and risk the consequences.

The gold ranger glanced over into the viewing globe again. It was obvious what he had to do. These rangers weren't prepared, they had no idea what to do. Their zord was laying on the ground and they stood beside it. Well three of them anyway. He couldn't find the yellow and pink rangers. As he took a closer look he realized what happened. The rangers had been powered down by a blast to their zords. The girls survived the fall, but the monster got to them before... well Trey didn't want to think about it. He had just lost two rangers. And at the rate they were going, he was going to loose the other three.

He had made up his mind. He had to try and destroy the stone. He picked it up and went back to Pyramidas. He didn't need to be on the planet's surface if and when it reversed time and fixed itself. He took the stone and sat it down. Trey took a deep breath, hoping that he was making the right choice. He lifted his staff high above the air, bringing it down and crushing the stone. A bright light filled Pyramidas then it was gone.

* * *

Carri woke up and stretched, sitting up in her bed. She looked beside her. Rocky was still sleeping. He had followed her home the night before, and stayed with her. She had been upset, and he didn't want to leave her alone. She smiled. She was so glad to have him there. With everything that had happened the past few days, she had almost lost him.

She slipped out from under the sheets and walked out into the living room, and saw Kim sitting on the couch. "You're up early.", she said

Kim smiled at her. "You too."

"Couldn't sleep.", Carri replied

"Me neither."

Carri took a seat at the other end of the couch. "About last night, I'm sorry. I know you guys were worried. I just, I donno, I needed time to myself."

"It's ok.", Kim replied smiling at her friend. "I have an idea what happened. I talked to Kat last night. She says you hate her."

"I don't hate her.", Carri replied. "She just hurt me with some of the things she said. But I could never hate her."

"Maybe you should tell her that."

"Maybe. In time. But I can't go through last night again."

Kim frowned. "From what Kat said last night, she feels bad. Maybe she will apologize."

Carri just shrugged her shoulders. Kim sighed. She hated seeing her friend down. She thought for a moment. "I have an idea. Why don't we throw some clothes on and run and get breakfast. Then we can come back, get ready, and go to the mall. Maybe even this afternoon we can make it out to the beach. It will be fun."

"I can never say no to the mall.", Carri replied as a smile started to creep across her face. "What about the boys? Should we wake them for breakfast?"

"Wake Rocky? For breakfast? I don't know if we can afford to take him.", Kim joked

Carri laughed. "We'll go to IHOP. He can have the never ending pancakes."

Kim grinned at her friend. "Somehow I don't think they had Rocky in mind when they came up with never ending pancakes."

"But they did. So now he has a place to eat."

"Come on let's go get the boys.", Kim said smiling as the two girls hopped off the couch and went into the bedrooms

* * *

Kat woke up as the sun arose, covering her face with light. Her eyes fluttered open as she looked at her surroundings. She had spent the entire night sleeping in Angel Grove Park. She didn't mean to do that. But it had been a rough night. The things she said to Carri... well she would have to find a way to apologize for that. Then sitting at home thinking, sitting out here thinking... it drove her crazy but it had cleared her mind some. She knew what her life was missing.

She made a face as she thought about what she said last night sitting in the park. She had wished she never came to Angel Grove, wished that the Power Rangers never existed. She never meant any of that. She was upset last night, she wanted her life to be back to what it was. Even if someone could magically make those wishes come true, that wouldn't fix anything. Moving to Angel Grove gave her great opportunities. Like dance, and all the stuff she did in high school, plus the people she met along the way. As for the Power Rangers... well without them she would hate to see what this world would be like.

Things would definitely be different now, but Kat knew that if she worked hard enough, she could pull her life back to something close to normal. She pulled herself up off the grass and headed home.

* * *

Trey looked out over Earth and breathed a sigh of relief. Things were back to normal. He debated telling Zordon what had happened, but then he wasn't sure that he needed to know. The Triforian would keep an eye on Earth to make sure there were no consequences of the wishing stone, but he would keep what had happened to himself. The rangers did not need to know.

Trey went to his console and sent a signal toward Earth.

"Good morning Trey.", Alpha's robotic voice came across the airwaves

He smiled as everything seemed in order. "Good morning Alpha.", he greeted him as he proceeded to have the conversation he wanted to have the day before

* * *

"What's going on?", Rita screeched

"It appears as though the Gold Ranger has reversed the spell that was cast on the Earth, turning time back.", Finster told her

Zedd groaned. "Nothing can ever work out our way."

"Oh I think I'm getting another headache!" Rita exclaimed as she stormed off

Zedd sighed as he slouched down on his throne. One day those rangers would pay. One day he would be supreme ruler of Earth.

**The End**


End file.
